


The Response

by Mari_Writes



Series: Slowly but Surely [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is beautiful, Bokuto is pining too but he doesn't know it yet, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Humor, M/M, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pre-Relationship, Volleyball, and Bokuto is so grateful, bokuto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Two weeks ago, Akaashi Keiji had told Bokuto Koutarou that he thought he was attractive. Bokuto was determined to return the favor—honestly—to level the playing field (and be a good friend).This is a story full of compliments, blushing and a whole lot of adjectives.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Slowly but Surely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720297
Comments: 39
Kudos: 433





	The Response

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, everyone! A week after publishing my first fic on AO3, I am back with another! Since then I have had my work hours almost completely cut… after signing up for unemployment I immediately started writing this to make me feel better.
> 
> This takes place a couple of weeks after the events of my other story, [The Assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711383). I highly suggest you read that first. This one is a bit longer, mainly because I had so much fun writing from Bokuto’s point of view.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and share on [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/616592240200089600/the-response) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1277760189014237185)!

Bokuto Kotaurou was in a _quandary._

He had learned that word from Akaashi, who was great with words, both Japanese and English (and lately some French, too). He knew Akasashi wanted to be a writer. He didn’t doubt he would be.

Anyway, Bokuto was in a quandary. A _dilemma_. A difficult situation.

About two weeks ago, Bokuto had admitted to Akaashi one of his biggest concerns: That he might actually be kind of ugly.

Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto cared about how he came off to people, and that included his appearance. He worked tirelessly to perfect his signature hair style, always on the lookout for new products. He moisturized his face, something his mom had taught him when he was in junior high.

But none of that translated into actual attractiveness. He wasn’t born with the looks of a model, or a pop idol, or _Akaashi_. And one day, as he was ambling down a school hallway in between classes, he overheard something that pretty much confirmed it.

“What about Bokuto-san?” a girl’s voice had said, quietly but not a whisper. “He’s kinda hot.”

Bokuto had stopped short, gripping his bag. The girl was right around the corner.

“Eh, he is, I guess.” A boy’s voice this time, which was surprising, but for some reason not displeasing. Bokuto’s heart pounded as the boy continued.

“But honestly, only when he’s playing volleyball. He’s weird otherwise.”

The girl giggled.

“He has a goofy face! His eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his head!”

Bokuto had turned on his heel and taken the long way to class, biting down disappointment.

 _I knew it,_ he thought. _I’m not a cool owl. I’m an ugly toad._

His mood had persisted the rest of the day and through afternoon practice. It wasn’t until he and Akaashi were alone that Bokuto had broken down and asked his friend if he thought he was attractive.

And Akaashi—blunt, straightforward Akaashi—had answered so positively that Bokuto was thrown for a loop. He had thoroughly listed highlights of Bokuto’s physical appearance with an unreadable expression, as if he was listing facts from a medical chart.

Bokuto’s spirits had lifted after that. He was confident. He felt good.

But now, two weeks later, he found himself in a quandary.

Because Akaashi had said all those nice things to him, and Bokuto still hadn’t returned the favor. Even though he _desperately_ wanted to.

Akaashi was hot. Obviously. Everyone at Fukurodani knew it, if the frequent confessions he received were anything to go by. So it should be no problem for Bokuto to admit that to his best friend’s face.

But he was terrified he’d say the wrong thing.

He was good at inspirational volleyball speeches. He could easily uplift teammates and opponents alike. He knew he gave great advice.

But he didn’t know what to say about people’s looks. How could he even begin to describe Akaashi’s face? The color of his eyes? His long legs?

Bokuto decided to start writing things down.

He observed Akaashi throughout the day and logged his findings in an old notebook. At first it felt invasive; stealing glances during practice, passing in the halls and sometimes—he hated himself for it—in the showers. But he knew that eventually, he could do for Akaashi exactly what he had done for him.

He started using words Akaashi had taught him. He stole his classmate's thesaurus to find new ones. His online search history consisted of questions like “is ‘ethereal’ a physical descriptor” and “how to compliment someone’s thighs without sounding like a creep.”

A week later, Bokuto was ready. He had double-checked his grammar and the meaning of each word. He had even practiced reading the list in front of a mirror.

He smoothed out the page he’d ripped from his notebook onto the bench in front of him. He’d lied to Akaashi that he needed the toilet before their extra practice, instead heading to the locker room.

 _He was so nice to you,_ Bokuto reminded himself. _He deserves this praise._

Taking a deep breath, he stood, gripping the paper and marching back to the gym.

“Bokuto-san, there you are.” Akaashi was waiting, a volleyball already in his hands, his fingers tapping it gently. “I was beginning to worry you’d fallen in.”

Bokuto chuckled, almost forgetting his nerves in light of Akaashi’s dry humor. He loved it.

“Sorry, I had to grab something.”

Akaashi zeroed in on the page in Bokuto’s hands. “Oh?”

Bokuto nodded. He approached his friend. “Uh, yeah. I wanted to say something before we start.”

The younger boy nodded. “Okay.”

Bokuto grinned. “Cool. So, you know last month when I was depressed about my looks and you said all those nice things about me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened a fraction. “I do.”

“Well,” Bokuto said. “I wanted to… uh, say some nice things back. About you… I mean, your looks. Because, well, it made me happy. And I want you to be happy, too!”

Akaashi’s hands gripped the volleyball tight, his fingers shaking slightly. Bokuto looked at him nervously.

“If it makes you uncomfortable...”

“It doesn’t,” Akaashi responded immediately. “If you feel inclined, go ahead.”

 _Inclined._ Another word he’d taught Bokuto.

“Right! Okay. Here we go,” Bokuto said, more to himself than anyone. He looked down at the list and began.

“Number one: You are muscular. But in a different way than me. You are _lean_ , with _corded_ muscle in your arms. Your legs especially are _sculpted_.”

Akaashi was silent. It worried Bokuto a bit that he couldn’t even hear him breathing.

“Number two: You have a narrow waist and wide shoulders, and that _physique_ is perfect for your height. You are _statuesque_.”

Bokuto felt like he was on a roll, so he kept reading.

“Number three: Your legs are longer than most people’s, which makes your volleyball shorts look even shorter. That is _enticing_.”

A squeak of skin on leather. Bokuto sent a silent prayer to the volleyball in his friend’s strong hands. It might not survive if Akaashi kept squeezing it like that. 

“Number four: You have long fingers that are _exemplary_ for setting. You fiddle with them a lot, but you take care of them.”

Said fingers finally gripped the volleyball too hard; Bokuto jumped as it shot from Akaashi’s hands and to the floor. Akaashi breathed in sharply and bent to pick it up. He hugged the ball to his chest. “Sorry, Bokuto-san. Please continue.”

Akaashi was redder than Bokuto had ever seen him, and he did not look disgusted or unhappy in the slightest.

_He likes it!_

“Number five: Your face is soft and sharp at the same time, with an _angular_ jawline and round cheeks. And number six…”

He swallowed before reciting the final item.

“Your eyes are a _captivating_ mix of green and bluish-grey. Like the sea after a storm. They are _expressive_. Even when the rest of your face is _inscrutable_ , your eyes can somehow laugh, _scold_ and give directions without words.”

And that was it.

Bokuto folded the paper up and tried to put it in his pocket before he realized his athletic shorts didn’t have any. So he fisted the page as he raised his gaze to meet Akaashi’s.

He was met with another unreadable expression. It was like shock, but not quite. His eyes were half-lidded, with his lips parted slightly.

Bokuto expected a long silence, like the one that had occurred after Akaashi’s praise three weeks ago, when Bokuto was desperately trying to find some way to respond.

But Akaashi recovered quickly. He turned away from the older boy and spun the volleyball in his hands.

“Bokuto-san, did you really do all of this vocabulary research instead of studying for your math exam?”

Bokuto’s mouth and heart dropped simultaneously.

“Akaashi! Have some compassion,” he cried. “I worked really hard on this list!”

Akaashi hummed. “Yes, but a list of my physical attributes will not help you pass algebra.”

“I can’t believe this! After everything I...”

Bokuto stopped when he caught a glimpse of his friend’s face. His lips were curled up just slightly. A smile.

_He’s teasing me!_

Huffing, Bokuto stomped over and snatched the ball from Akaashi’s hands.

“Hey!”

Bokuto laughed, bouncing the ball a few times as he walked to the back line. He bent to secure the list in his shoe.

“You can’t trick me, Akaashi. I know you like what I said.”

Apparently Akaashi couldn’t deny it. He shrugged, calmly walking into place while he stretched his wrists. The red on his cheeks had gone a pale pink, but it was still there.

“I suppose. But I still think you should study more.”

“How about tonight?”

Bokuto surprised even himself with the question. It had just slipped out. A strange sort of adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He wanted to find a way they could still hang out, even after volleyball. A happiness swirled in his gut, similar to when Akaashi had complimented him.

_Things keep changing between us._

They had always had a comfortable relationship, but Bokuto had always wanted… more. But he wasn’t sure what. Maybe hanging out more off the court would help him figure it out.

“Sure,” Akaashi said, breaking up Bokuto’s swirling thoughts. He offered the older boy another smile, this one softer than before. “Tonight. I’ll bring snacks.”

Bokuto grinned, swinging the ball back and throwing it to his friend. His attractive, funny, caring best friend.

“It’s a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Can you spot the subtle reference to “The Princess Bride”?  
> 2) One of Bokuto’s words was used by Akaashi to describe him in The Assessment.  
> 3) It’s 100 percent canon that Akaashi either teaches or inspires Bokuto to learn new, “fancy” words. Example: manga chapter 306 when Bokuto says “exacerbate” to Yachi and checks with Akaashi that he used it right. It’s one of my favorite BokuAka moments in the series.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Please like, comment and share!  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/616592240200089600/the-response)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1277760189014237185)


End file.
